


Loneliness

by ThoughtsOfPheonixes



Series: My poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfPheonixes/pseuds/ThoughtsOfPheonixes
Series: My poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003074





	Loneliness

Loneliness 

Is the first one picked for the team  
When it would much rather  
Be sitting out of the game  
Watching

Is a cottage by the sea  
Aesthetically pleasing  
With it's white picket fence  
And it's sand swept yard

Is the edge of a cliff  
When met on a walk  
Just a bit too fast  
For others to keep up

Is cold  
When met on a dark night  
The last one awake to greet it  
Welcoming it in to the warmth

Is welcoming  
To the child  
Sitting alone at lunch  
No company but their own

Is a glass wall  
Easy to see through  
Yet disconnected  
From the rest of the world


End file.
